Only in your eyes
by Dark Nine
Summary: [One Shot] [Shonen ai] ¿Cómo llegamos a estar juntos?... Ah! Ya recuerdo y vos Echizen? [MomoxRyo]


Hola otra vez! O.o

Estamos de tiempo libre ¬.¬ por lo que decidimos hacer un One-Shot

Este fic esta dedicado a todas las fans de la Ah-Un pair n-n!!

Es que nosotras somos fanáticas de esta pareja y últimamente no hay actualizaciones u.u. Si ven algun fic de ellos porfa nos avisan n-n

* * *

"No podemos dibujar ni un árbol conectado con una casa realmente no

pudimos haber hecho un logro tan grande como PoT ¬.¬"

**Warning:** Este fic es un Shonen-ai (romance chico-chico) si no estas a gusto

Te recomendamos que no lo leas n.n

**-+- ****Only ****in ****your ****eyes****-+-**

**Pareja: MomoxRyo**

Silencio que lo adormecían, tras las acompasadas respiraciones. Ryoma fue el primero en despertar; un susurro a la entrada de aire que le llegaba impertinente en parpadeos. Busco el un sitio más reconfortante en la amplia cama.

Pero en su revuelo de sábanas, un cuerpo ajeno lo acogía en su ensoñación. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar la vista, pues los ojos gateados todavía estaban adormecidos. Se movió centímetros más. Una quijada se posó entre sus cabellos verdosos. Cierto…

No estaba solo en aquella cama, tan cómoda y acogedora. Se hundió más en el pecho que lo acontecía y recibía con los brazos expuestos, uno de ellos lo ciño de la cintura, la piel desnuda tocó la contraria y lo atrajo hacia él.

El prodigio se sonrojo y solo atinó a ocultar su sensibilidad en él, la persona que lo albergaba en estos momentos. Y que siempre estuvo, aunque no de esta forma tan íntima.

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrogó la voz de su amante el pequeño solo se acuñó más avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado ni un poco- No me digas que el gran Echizen tiene vergüenza- se burló

-Ya te gustaría Momo-sempai- se ofendió y le devolvió el goce de burlarlo es que ¿hasta dormido lo molestaba?

-No es lo que me gustaría, el pequeño o'chibi esta avergonzado- se burló nuevamente manteniendo los ojos cerrados ciñéndolo aún más-No estabas así de apenado antes Echizen-

Cierto, no lo iba a negar, pero no tenía que recordárselo. Sempai ingrato- se quejó mentalmente incapaz de buscar alguna palabra que lo defendiera de su estado expuesto. Quiso separarse pero el mayor no se lo permitió, tomándolo por los hombros lo atrajo a él con fuerza. Una sonrisa sonora repercutió en sus oídos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Momo-sempai?- interrogó con curiosidad y molestia, porque si se estaba burlando de él no encontraba el chiste.

-Es que… desde hace tiempo nos llamamos con formalidades- bromeó sin sutileza- ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices "Momo"?- interrogó alzando una ceja

-Eso no sucederá sempai-canturreo el muchacho forcejeando para que lo soltara- Ya suéltame- se quejó con frustración al saber que no había logrado nada

-No, te suelto si me besas- propuso tratando de quitar el rostro de Ryoma de entre su pecho- No es tan difícil Ryoma¿o sí?-sonrojo- Veo que para vos sí-

El peliverde se escondió tanto como el pecho se lo permitió. Si alguna vez estuvo tan avergonzado como en estos momentos. No. Nunca en sus cortos años de existencia estuvo tan avergonzado, era una certeza. No era que le molestara besarlo, pero…

-Déjate de tonterías Momo-sempai- volviendo a forzar entre los brazos que lo sostenían- Y suéltame-insistió el pequeño

-Te suelto si me besas-retó descaradamente pero otra cosa se le pasó por la cabeza- Ryoma- llamó- ¿Recuerdas como llegamos a…

Ryoma se sonrojó más, si es que eso era posible. Mordió su propio labio. Claro que lo recordaba, por si no la sabía se había entregado a él siendo completamente puro…

**0-Flash back-0**

Caminaba con la vista pegada en el suelo. No había nada interesante, pero era lo único que la vista que le permitía conocer. Hasta que una voz llegó a sus oídos, una femenina acompañada de otra masculina. No era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas… Pero…

-Ah! Entiendo- se oyó

-Lo que pasa es que siento cosas por otra persona- esa voz era de su sempai el peliverde no tardó en ocultarse tras los arbustos- Pero todavía puedes salir con Kamio Ann-le animó el moreno

-¿Te importaría si yo…- no completó por que sus labios ya se habían posado en los del moreno

Dolía. Claro que dolía, una maldita apuñalada en su pecho se lo decía. Sin aviso alguno, corrió desparramando hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles. ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya traicionado? Se detuvo, no, el pelinegro no lo traicionó, sin embargo pese a saberlo no podía dejar de sentirse así.

Un columpio parecía esperarlo en la rama de aquel tronco inerte. Por inercia y cabizbajo se acercó sentándose en él y comenzando a balancearse en él. Se sentía mal, un profundo dolor que lo albergaba. Los cabellos volaban en el viento, una lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos.

Sorprendido de tal acontecimiento su dedo índice se encargo de limpiarla con sutileza. Ahora la pregunta que invadía su mente ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Momoshiro? Continuaba el vaivén que parecía calmar la angustia que nacía de él.

Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, cuanto antes la incertidumbre se borraría. Sí, estaba decidido, lo haría vería a los ojos a sus sempai y… y… Y ¿luego qué? Se encogió de hombros, si ni el mismo tenía en claro sus sentimientos

_"Momo-sempai no baka"- _pensó en su resentimiento. De lo solo ver nuevamente la imagen de Tachibana chocar los labios con los carnosos de Momo. Ugh! No podría soportarlo más.

_Media hora después_

Genial, ahora ¿que estaba haciendo frente a la puerta de su sempai? A la medianoche encima. Las manos le sudaban inquietas estaba de espaldas a la puerta como un imbécil. Pero… ¿qué le diría? Mejor tendría que preguntarse ¿Cómo demonios llegó a la casa de Momoshiro?

Inaudito, que sus pies hayan caminado por sí solos eran una escusa absurda y sin sentido alguno. Todo era su culpa… De él y Tachibana por supuesto… Más, al decidirse de una condenada vez un cuerpo lo atropelló

-¿Qué diablos?- oyó de la persona que estaba debajo de su cuerpo-¿Echizen?- el peliverde había cerrado los ojos por instinto en la caída pero pronto los abrió al escuchar y saber de quién era la voz y por ende el peso que tenía encima-¡¿Dónde estabas?! En tu casa te están buscando-

Como si lo escuchara siquiera. Lo único oíble que existía en esos momentos eran sus propios latidos, y el nerviosismo que estaba acumulando su cuerpo. Era algo tan existente. Se había enamorado de él, y recién ahora le estaba golpeando en plenas narices.

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de elevar la vista y que fuera demasiado obvio lo que sentía. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el saber ¿Por qué Momo no se había quitado de encima? Eso no lo estaba ayudando ni un poquito.

-… ¿Sempai?- llamó luego de un rato en silencio

-¿Hum? Si tienes una buena excusa más vale que la vayas diciendo- exclamó molesto, de verdad que estaba preocupado

-Quieres salirte de encima- pronunció en voz bajita el ojiámbar llegando al borde extremo de la vergüenza

El pelinegro compartió el rojo en las mejillas de Echizen ciertamente no se había dado cuenta, pero se negaba a dejar de atormentar al chico con el solo hecho de golpear con su respiración en su rostro. Además de estar bastante cómodo.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más así?- preguntó el moreno con seriedad buscando los orbes ámbar del pequeño

¿Había sido su imaginación? Ahora él el que buscó los orbes violetas del mayor. Con los labios entreabiertos como los tenía por la falta de respiración y no precisamente por el peso, esos ojos que lo miraban fijo demandando una respuesta.

Solo en ellos podía perderse como lo estaba haciendo… Hipnotizado como se encontraba, solo sentía los cálidos labios que recientemente había invadido los suyos. El mantenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero no se resistió y ante la ansiedad enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello, presionándolo aún más.

No quería cerrar los ojos, temiendo que se tratara de un simple e iluso sueño. El mayor igual, grabando en su ver los gestos adormecidos que mantenía su rostro.

Realmente, lo amaba… pero de ahí a decirlo era otro asunto. El simple roce de labios comenzaba a tornarse pasional… queriendo saciar la necesidad uno del otro, con los sentimientos que se mantuvieron dormidos todo ese tiempo.

**0-End of flash back-0**

-Lo recuerdas verdad-afirmó el moreno sin soltarlo ni un centímetro- Sabes Ryoma hace tiempo que lo sabía- confesó con cierto rubor pero sin dejar de sonreír- Temía que no sintieras lo mismo-el peliverde le enfrentó la mirada

Podría dar un brinco, a excepción que se trataba de él. Por lo que las emociones dejaron de funcionar para él. Ya no tenía vergüenza, el pudor se había esfumado cual brisa lejana. Sí, no había duda, cuando los orbes violáceos lo miraban a él, se perdía en ellos

-Momo-llamó sabiendo que tenía la total atención del moreno no dudo, ni titubeo sin más unió los labios con los contrarios

La pregunta sería si siempre le resultarían tan cálidos como ahora.

_End of One-shot_

Hasta aquí llegamos n-n

No sabemos como quedó porque es nuestro primer cap. Que hacemos ¿inocente es la palabra?// Las cosas que preguntas u.u//

Bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y este va dedicado a las personas que nos dieron un reviews en nuestro primer lemmon

_Yushiko- Nakuru Tsukishiro- Acqua-chan – Black __Crimson Butterfly-_

Gracias y no los lemons los tenemos en proceso n-n

Besos!!!


End file.
